Say That We're Sweethearts Again
by Sierra.Gem
Summary: Songfic to a song from Meet the People called "Say That We're Sweethearts Again" (a bit of an odd choice). A waitress named Ginny has finally met her match in a mysterious man, but to her dismay, he always seems to have the upper hand. Pink/OC Sorry if it's terrible. Truth be told, I made it as a parody of all those Draco In Leather Pants stories.


A/N: Hey, all. So this might be a very weird idea for a fic, but it's a songfic with the song "Say That We're Sweethearts Again" by Virginia O'Brien from the movie Meet the People. I loved this song the first time I saw the movie and then this kinda happened. So enjoy, I s'pose. I made it as a bit of a parody of all those Draco In Leather Pants stories with all the Mary Sues - I had all those terrible fics in mind when I wrote it.

Ginny sighed, slowly walking over to a table in the small diner. "Just a couple more paychecks and I'm out of here." She murmured to herself.

"All set, hot stuff?" She smirked at the solitary man.

He just nodded in acknowedgement. He had brown hair and maybe the most beautiful blue eyes Ginny had ever seen. He was wearing a pretty snazzy suit too.

She counted the money to see if everything was in order. To her, it wasn't. "What, no tip?"

"I don't tip." He replied, not even looking her in the eye.

"What the hell's that about? Look at your suit! You've got money to spare!"

He looked at her finally, an irritated expression on his face. "Listen, toots, you know what you can do? Cry me a river, build yourself a bridge, and get the fuck over it."

"And _you _can take your stuck-up attitude and shove it right up your-"

He lunged forward and pulled her down by her shirt collar. "I just got out of jail, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear, "you think it would make any difference if I killed you and went back in?"

"You wouldn't." She whimpered. "Not in front of everyone." It was a weak moment for her, but now that she was dealing with murderers...

"Wouldn't I?"

"Okay. I give. No tip. Uncle."

He let her go. She stared at him, a vacant look in her eyes. Before he could suggest to himself that she had died of shock, she spoke. "You're absolutely, bat-shit insane."

"Don't push it." He snapped.

"You are." She nodded, laughing in a display of her own insanity. "You know what you are? You're a psycho, you're a bastard, and you're devilishly handsome."

"I warned you to...wait, what was that last part?"

Ginny realized suddenly what she could use to her advantage: Plan B to get her tip. She wasn't bad-looking, and he definitely wasn't, so a little flirtation couldn't hurt. She'd seen most of her coworkers do it before. 'Do you take offense to that, tiger?"

"If you're trying to get a tip again, it's not working."

She gulped, desperately trying to think of a way to cover. "No, just...trying to fulfill an empty space in my life." She leaned in and began whispering. "A girl gets hungry sometimes. And for something other than food."

He smirked a little at this, so Ginny handed him the address of the apartment building where she lived. "Tonight." She ordered. "10:00. I'll be waiting."

"What makes you think I'm going to come?" He retorted.

"I don't. But the offer's on the table." With that, she walked away, a little ashamed and a little nervous, but a lot amused.

When she was behind the counter again, making coffee for two middle-aged men in football jerseys, she watched him walk out. _10:00 tonight, Ginny, _she reminded herself. _Go get your will ready. _In spite of the danger she felt she was getting into, she had to laugh.

Ginny didn't know how to feel. It was a little past 10:00, the man had come after all, and they were currently making out on her couch. _What would my father say if he found out that I took an ex-convict home? _But truthfully, she didn't really care.

She was snapped back into reality when he started unbuttoning her ugly white work shirt. Her first instinct was to push his hand away, which halted everything. "I thought the reason that you invited me over was..." He trailed off, not wanting to scare her away.

Ginny came to a conclusion: _He's __pretty attractive, he just may kill me, and I haven't had sex in forever. _"No, we are, I was just a bit...stunned."

He smiled wickedly. "Where's the bedroom?" When she pointed to the door to the right, he promptly grasped her, lifted her, and carried her into the room.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She screamed, her emotions constantly changing from scared to amused to aroused.

"Just making sure you can't get away." He purred in her ear.

The next morning, Ginny had already dressed when the man finally woke up. She was ashamed that she didn't even know his name yet. "Leaving so soon?" He asked.

"I get it." She replied. "One night stand. We fuck the hell out of each other, then forget all about it."

"I don't think I'm ready to let you go just yet."

She was shocked by this. To see if he was being honest, she made him a proposition. "All right, then. Take me out to dinner tonight, somewhere decent, and you're going to tip."

He rolled his eyes. "All I said was I want to see you again. I didn't drop down on one knee and fucking propose to you. I should've known you were one of those obsessive chicks who change everything they don't like as if they had all the power in the world. Well, you don't."

"Well, we'll just see who drives who crazy first." She smirked. "You picking me up at 10:00 or what?"

"Fine." He replied. "I am not an unforgiving person. Just don't start fucking with me." He watched as Ginny shot him a self-satisfied smirk and walked out the door; he rolled his eyes and hit a pillow in frustration.


End file.
